


Navidad en la O.S.B.A

by yami_fudou08



Series: Doofenshmirtz x Perry [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon, Disney, Humor, M/M, Perry - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Slash, heinz doofenshmirtz - Freeform, perry the platypus - Freeform, post final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: Es Navidad y curiosamente, no hay ninguna misión para desviar la atención del agente ornitorrinco. Milagrosamente, se le presenta algo que hacer. Aunque pasear por los oscuros pasillos de la organización junto con Doof para hacer volver la energía no era su idea, pero de todas formas lo iba hacer. Perry x Doof. "Este fic es para el concurso Navideño de Callejones de Danville de FB"
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Doofenshmirtz x Perry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537753
Kudos: 4





	Navidad en la O.S.B.A

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Este fic es para el concursos de Fics de Callejones de Danville (pagina de Facebook)
> 
> Como se darán cuenta es un Perry x Doof (leve muy leve)
> 
> Este es un one-shot de navidad que tmb se puede acomodar en mi otro fic de phineas y ferb que estoy escribiendo (el agente ornitorrinco) De todas fomas también lo subi en el fic, (es el capitulo 15) Aviso para los que le gusta esta pareja :3
> 
> Disfruten
> 
> (Publicado el 20 de enero del 2017)

Como todos los años se realizó la fiesta de Navidad de la agencia, pero a diferencia de los años anteriores este era levemente distinto. Además de que, era la primera vez que en sus filas de agentes se encontraba un humano -legalmente ocelote, pero humano al fin y al cabo- también era la primera vez que no había misiones en vísperas de Navidad, ya que todos los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. estaban en prisión. Era algo que todos los agentes agradecían y disfrutaban. A pesar de que parecía un zoológico, todos se divertían, a excepción de cierto mamífero semi acuático que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

No le ocurría nada fuera de lo común para estar así, simplemente su seriedad reflejaba lo que siempre pensaba al estar en la O.S.B.A. en cada fiesta de Navidad junto con los otros agentes. Pero eso no significaba que los odiara ni nada de eso, sino que sencillamente él era así. No era muy sociable y no consideraba abiertamente a los agentes como amigos, sino colegas del trabajo.

A lo lejos observo como Doof hablaba con Vanessa. Se alegró por él. La navidad anterior cuando fue a su casa a entregarle su regalo noto que estaba solo. Aunque pasaron un tiempo juntos y pudo sentir que -aunque estaba feliz- era algo momentáneo, ya que su hija no estaba con él.

Doof hablaba con unos agentes al mismo tiempo en que caminaba hasta que sus ojos se fijan en el ornitorrinco.-¡Perry!-lo saludó de lejos para luego acercarse a él.-¿Porque estas tan lejos de los demás?-pregunto de frentón exponiendo lo obvio.-¡Vamos a bailar!- le pidió, ero Perry solo niega, como diciendo "No gracias".-Vamos, si hay una fecha para alocarse es esta.- volvió a insistirle.- o... ¿Porque no toma algo?- dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con bebida. No tenía conocimiento de que contenía ese vaso, probablemente era alcohol o quien sabe, pero aun así Perry volvió a negar con la cabeza negando.-Vamos, mañana no trabajamos.- dijo dándole repetidos golpecitos al ornitorrinco con el vaso.

Aguanto lo más que pudo, pero finalmente cedió, sabía que Doof era capaz de insistirle hasta la madrugada. Le arrebató el vaso de las manos y con una cara de molestia le dio unos cuantos tragos. Perry nunca tomaba, o al menos nadie lo había visto, lo cual era algo que llamó la atención de muchos agentes a su alrededor. El ornitorrinco noto las miradas sobre él, preguntándose si Doof trabajando en la O.S.B.A. sería una influencia buena para él o para los demás.

Comenzó a sonar una nueva música y una esfera disco que estaba en el techo -que casualmente nadie había visto- comenzó a alumbrar de varios colores la sala. Perry alzó la vista hacia dicha esfera para contemplarla.- ¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Doof a Perry que al igual que él observaba el objeto.-Yo mismo lo instale.-manifestó con orgullo. A penas termino de decir esto hubo un corto circuito y toda la agencia quedó completamente en penumbras.- Upps...-se alcanzó a oír de parte de Doof.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Monograma confundido. Todos comenzaron a encender sus teléfonos para iluminar la habitación.

Al sentir la mirada acusadora de Perry sobre él, decidió hablar-Tal vez... sobrecargue la energía para hacer funcionar la esfera.-confesó Doof avergonzado mientras se acercaba a Monograma asumiendo la culpa.

-Pues anda a repararlo.-le ordenó Monograma.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-preguntó Doof en voz alta por el mandato de Monograma de hacerlo trabajar en vísperas de Navidad.

-Aunque nadie viene a trabajar hasta después de año nuevo, el sistema no estará funcionando en caso de una alerta roja.-le explico.

-¡Si! ¡Vacaciones más largas!-dijo Doof animando a los demás agentes que también le siguieron el juego. Sin embargo, Monograma solo lo miró severamente sin hacerle gracia su broma, si es que lo era.-Bueno ya voy...-anunció Doof como un perrito regañado marchándose, pero después de unos segundos en que todos se quedaron esperando a que Doof volviera por algo que obviamente había olvidado.- ¿Dónde está la fuente de poder?-preguntó el ex científico cuando volvió.

Monograma suspiro por lo bajo. Comenzó a alumbrar entre todos los agentes, buscando a alguien en particular.- ¿Agente P?-lo llamo sin verlo. Entre todos lo buscaron con sus luces y le abriendo paso cuando lo ubicaron.- ¿Puedes llevar a Doofenshmirtz hacia la fuente de energía principal?-le pidió al ornitorrinco.

Perry asiento y de inmediato sacó una linterna de su gorro, le hizo una señal a Doof para que lo siguiera.- ¿Hay una linterna en los sombreros?-se preguntó Doof mientras seguía a Perry.-No encuentro la mía.-comenzó a decir mientras revisaba el interior de su sombrero de agente que parecía no tener fin.-Estas cosas son como pozos sin fondo ¿Cómo puedes encontrar las cosas tan fácil?-. Ambos se fueron caminando hacia la oscuridad de los corredores hasta que la luz de la linterna del ornitorrinco se perdió de la vista.

-¿Vamos a esperar a que vuelva la energía?-le preguntó Carl a Monograma.

Lo medito por un segundo, pero de todas formas si no se reactiva la energía nadie podría salir de la base, así que era un bueno para seguir celebrando.- ¡Que siga la fiesta!-Apenas dicho esto, uno de los agentes reprodujo música en su teléfono y el resto encendió diferentes luces de colores, continuando así con la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perry y Doofenshmirtz caminaban en la oscuridad, solamente guiados por la luz de la linterna, mientras que Doof seguía quejándose de que no encontraba una linterna como su compañero.- ¡La tengo!-dijo triunfante al momento de sacar su mano del interior del sombrero, sin embargo lo que extrajo fue un gancho volador.-Rayos, es más difícil de lo que parece.-dijo guardando el objeto en su sombrero.

No sabía si era por la sofocante oscuridad o tal vez ese cosa que tomó no le cayó bien, pero por alguna razón sintió un pequeño mareo, que le nublo la vista por un segundo. De inmediato, sacudió la cabeza y se dio fuerzas internas para seguir realizando la mini misión que le encomendaron junto a Doof. Finalmente, Perry se detuvo frente a una puerta y la alumbró. Suponiendo que esa era la puerta indicada, Doof la abrió y ambos ingresaron en busca del cuadro eléctrico. Una vez que lo encontraron, el científico se aproximó a la pequeña caja de metal en la pared y la abrió para enfocar toda su atención en los interruptores probándolos uno por uno. A pesar de estar concentrado en las palancas, noto el peculiar silencio del ornitorrinco, que a diferencia de su silencio normal, este era más sugerente.- ¿Perry, no te gusta pasar la navidad aquí?-le preguntó, mirando de reojo la cara de sorpresa del ornitorrinco.- ¿...o prefieres pasarlo con tu familia?-esta vez lo miro fijamente en espera de una respuesta. Finalmente, Perry simplemente asintió sinceramente, ya que era la pura verdad.-Oh...entiendo.-musitó por la bajó un poco apenado.-Entonces, lamento haber hecho un plan malvado para Navidad el año pasado...bueno, en realidad no hice ninguno, pero fuiste de todas formas...-intentó explicarle. Aunque en fondo se había entusiasmado con el hecho de que Perry había ido a verlo.-Pero de todas formas, creo que lo pasamos bien juntos ¿No crees?

El ornitorrinco sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido hace un año y asintió amistosamente, ya que aún parecía sentirse culpable. En realidad, no le había molestado, después de todo su plan lo realizó el 24 de diciembre en sí y no el 25, por lo que no hubo ningún problema. Solo se había perdido la celebración de la agencia.

-¿Te...te gustaría venir mañana a mi casa?-le pregunto un tanto nervioso. Aunque apenas notaba el rostro de Perry, se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus ojos fijos en él.- ¡Solo si es que tienes tiempo! Ya sabes por tu familia...-dijo finalmente mientras jugueteaba con uno de los interruptores.

A Perry siempre le gustaba poner a su familia en primer lugar, porque simplemente era su familia. Pero solo en pensar en que Doof no estará con Vanessa esta Navidad, lo hizo acordar una pequeña excepción interna. Después de todo, nadie debería estar solo en las fiestas. Finalmente, asintió gustoso sin señales de complicaciones.

-¡Genial!-dijo Doof sin ocultar su alegría. Lo observó sonriente por unos segundos, pero después de un rato desvió la mirada nervioso -como no queriendo verse raro frente a Perry- para luego, volver a enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Finalmente terminó de mover los últimos interruptores, dando por terminado el trabajo. Bajo la palanca y para la sorpresa de ambos, no ocurrió nada. Extrañado, bajó y subió repetidas veces la palanca, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada.-No entiendo, debería funcionar.-se dijo dudoso por el arreglo que hizo.

Perry se aproximó a la pequeña puerta e iluminó unas instrucciones que indicaba unas cuantas cosas más. Las leyó rápidamente hasta toparse con un punto que les faltaba llevar a cabo. Le señalo a Doof esto último, y este se acercó a ver el hallazgo del ornitorrinco.-veamos... blablabla...para reiniciar la energía...blablabla...hay que activar una de las fuentes de poder secundarias.-finalizó leyendo.- ¿Fuentes de poder secundarias?-le pregunto a Perry.- Ya veo porque hay problemas de energía. Hay muchas cosas que pueden fallar.

Perry medito por unos segundos recordando dónde hallar una de esas fuentes de poder secundarias. Chasqueo los dedos y guio a Doof fuera de la habitación, rumbo nuevamente a los pasillos. Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del escondite de Perry. Le entregó la linterna a Doof y abrió la puerta automática -que no funcionaba por la energía- con mucho esfuerzo. La puerta solo se abrió hasta cierto punto y el ornitorrinco ingreso. Doof le entregó la linterna por medio de la puerta y a continuación intentó entrar. A duras penas paso entre el pequeño espacio que había entre las puertas hasta que finalmente pasó de golpe.

A pesar de que tenían una linterna no se veía bien. Doof forzó la vista para identificar lo que sea que haya en ese lugar. Entre tanta oscuridad logró ver algo familiar.-Espera.-dijo a Perry.- Qué es eso. Lo que está allí.- señaló a una esquina. El ornitorrinco apuntó con su linterna para revelar el jarrón que le había obsequiado a Perry el año pasado.-Es tu regalo del año pasado.-aclaró Doof.- Es tu guarida ¿Estamos en tu guarida?-le preguntó entusiasmado a pesar de que no podía ver mucho.- Es adorable que lo dejaste en un lugar lindo como su guarida.- dijo alegremente.

Al igual que la vez en que se lo regalo, Perry solo sonrió fingiendo simpatía. El regalo no tenía ni un sentido, pero después de todo era eso, un regalo. Solo valoraba la intención. Después de esa distracción, busco con su linterna la pequeña caja de energía que sabía que había visto antes.

-Allí está.-dijo Doof señalando la caja cuando el ornitorrinco lo señaló. Se aproximó de inmediato y abrió la puerta, la activo impacientemente. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada nuevamente.- ¿Ahora qué?- se quejó Doof leyendo las instrucciones que estaban en la puerta. Un anuncio similar al anterior indicaba que había que volver a la generador principal y así, volvería la energía.-Ahhh... ¿Quien diseñó esto?-volvió a quejarse por lo complicado que era hacer volver la corriente del edificio.

Ambos se devolvieron hacia la entrada. Nuevamente, Perry le entregó la linterna a Doof y paso por la puerta. Doof le entregó la linterna a Perry, y primero pasó su cabeza, su pecho, sus brazos, pero esta vez no logró pasar por completo. Intentó repetidas veces hasta que cayó en cuenta que se había quedado atravesado y atorado.-Oh...oh...-dijo Doof señalando lo obvio. Perry lo dejó su linterna a un lado y sujeto a Doof de los brazos y comenzó a jalarlo hacia sí mismo, pero de igual manera seguía sin poder salir. Jalo con más fuerza aún, pero lo único que logro es que Doof terminará en el suelo.-Es inútil ¿verdad?- el ornitorrinco lo medito por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se subió sobre la espalda de Doof -entre las puertas- e intentó abrirla. Sin embargo, la puerta no se abría más de lo que estaba.

¿Qué otra opción había? Perry pensó y pensó hasta que analizo otra opción. Si activaba la energía, la puerta se abrirá y así todo estaría resuelto. Una vez analizado esto, se dispuso a encaminarse hacia la habitación de la caja de energía.- ¿Que te vas?- dijo exaltado Doof al ver como el ornitorrinco se alejaba.-No me dejes solo en este pasillo oscuro. Bueno, en medio pasillo y en media guarida.- corrigió ya que se encontraba entre dos lugares. Perry siguió caminando, pero debido a las súplicas del científico comenzó a ir cada vez más lento hasta detenerse por completo. Suspiro hastiado por lo complicado que Doof ponía la situación. Sin embargo, se devolvió junto a su amigo resignado.

Perry piensa en que podría dejarle a Doof la linterna e irse solo para reiniciar la energía, pero supuso que era lo mismo, ya que eso implicaba dejarlo solo.

No le quedaron muchas opciones, por lo que volvió a tomar sus brazos y a jalarlos con la esperanza de que esta vez se liberara, pero al igual que el primer intento, fracasó. Pronto, -y luego, de varios intentos- se quedaron sentados sin hacer nada, pensando en una idea.

Doof se distrajo con toda la oscuridad que los rodeaban y con la débil luz de la linterna que amenazaba con apagarse a cualquier segundo. Despistado, mira lo que la luz de la linterna alumbraba. Sobre él divisó un muérdago decorativo.-Mira, un muérdago.-dijo casualmente como un simple comentario.

El ornitorrinco levantó la vista para ver dicho muérdago con cara de: ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido poner un muérdago en la entrada de su guarida? Pero de inmediato, bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro de Doof. Ambos estaban debajo del muérdago y era Navidad. Solo podía pensar-"Que vergonzoso"

El científico se encogió al ver como la luz de la linterna parecería fallar. Rio nerviosamente al notar la mirada del ornitorrinco sobre él-¿No crees que este lugar es tenebroso de noche?-preguntó a Perry un tanto preocupado. Aunque no era su estilo ser muy comprensivo y afectuoso, -y mucho menos en esa situación incómoda- puso su mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo. La verdad, no había nada que temer. Solo estaban en medio del pasillo, Doof estaba atorado en la puerta automática y se iban a quedar sin luz. Sin mencionar ese adorno de plástico sobre ellos.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos se encontraron en la leve y silenciosa oscuridad. Lentamente, comenzaron a acercarse uno al otro, mientras la luz de la linterna permite que la oscuridad se apodera del lugar. El corazón del ornitorrinco comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte sin dejar que interrumpa sus acciones. Cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta que solo tenía conocimiento de la oscuridad y de Doofenshmirtz frente a él.

Sintió un leve contacto, que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Sujeto nerviosamente y con más fuerza el hombro de Doof, sin saber que sentiría si tan solo se acercara un simple centímetro.

La luz de la linterna finalmente se ausentó acompañado con un sonido de "clic" volviendo en sí al ornitorrinco que se detuvo en el acto. Sintió como una ola de calor lo recorrió completamente de abajo para arriba. Sus mejillas ardían como nunca le había ocurrido antes.

Perry trago saliva sin estar seguro de lo que había ocurrido.-" ¿Que rayos le había pasado?"-se preguntó a sus adentros por no actuar conscientemente.

-Perry ¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó Doof un tanto preocupado. Dicho esto, Perry se percató de que estaba muy cerca del científico. Hasta podía sentir su aliento en la punta de su pico. De inmediato, retrocedió sobresaltado por lo que casi ocurre. Para respuesta a la pregunta del científico sólo emitió su característico ruido.

Repentinamente la luz se abrió paso por toda la organización, alumbrando todos los pasillos y reactivando el sistema de las puertas, dejando finalmente libre a Doof.-Sigh...Al fin.-Suspiró aliviado, mientras se incorporaba del piso. Al mismo tiempo, Perry se ajustaba su sombrero con tal de que no se le pueda ver el rostro, que apostaría, que estaría un tanto ruborizado.

-Aquí están...-se anunció Vanessa apareciendo en por los pasillos.- Fui a buscarlos, pero no los encontré...

-Lo que sucede es que había que activar una fuente de poder secundaria, pero como no había electricidad me quede atorado en la puerta.-explico un poco apenado, ya que él debía encargarse.

-Sí, lo se.-dijo Vanessa.- No lo de la puerta, sino lo de la energía.-aclaró sin darle importancia.-dejaron la puerta abierta y yo reinicie la energía.

-¿Ah sí?-se preguntó si verdad había dejado la pequeña puerta abierta.-Pues, que suerte ¿no Perry?-dijo al ornitorrinco, quien solo mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y cubría su rostro con su sombrero. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando recordó lo ocurrido hace unos minutos e igualmente fijó su vista avergonzado hacia otro lado.

-Papá, ya es tarde y debo ir a casa...- interrumpió Vanessa.

-¿Qué?-dijo Doof algo distraído.- Ah sí. A casa.-dijo volviendo en sí.-Yo te llevo.

-Está bien, voy por mi abrigo.-anuncio antes de marcharse caminando por los pasillos dejando a Perry y a Doof solos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ninguno dijo nada o se miraron siquiera. Perry movía sus dedos impaciente, y Doof se aclaraba la garganta y se palpaba su propio cuello, esperando que ese momento y esa sensación quedara atrás, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que no lo podían evitar para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, fue Perry quien lo vio. Aunque parecía incómodo Doof también lo vio tímidamente. Al verse ambos intercambiaron sonrisas incómodas y comenzaron a caminar por donde se había ido Vanessa.

El ambiente se seguía sintiendo tenso, Doof sabía que hubo un momento raro. Maldijo el momento en que dijo lo del muérdago, simplemente no lo pensó sino que fue un comentario nomas para distraerlos de estar atrapado en la puerta. A veces odia no tener filtro.

Observó de reojo a Perry, quien se veía bastante rígido. Jamás había visto a Perry actuar así, por lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez todo esto había sido su culpa. Él hizo ese comentario estúpido, él se acercó a Perry -probablemente invadiendo su espacio personal- por lo que lo hizo sentir extraño. Doof suspiro ligeramente. Si fue raro, sintió una extraña sensación y se dejó llevar sin tomar en cuenta nada. Todo era su culpa.-"Probablemente Perry ni habrá sentido algo como él, solo se sintió incómodo".-pensó apenado por hacer sentir así al ornitorrinco.- mmm...Gracias por quedarte conmigo cuando me quede atrapado...-dijo Doof en un intento por aliviar la tensión. Perry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido.

Se detuvieron apenas pusieron un pie en la sala donde continuaba la fiesta. Ambos se quedaron de pie y en silencio en la entrada de la sala, donde solo se escuchaba la música y varios sonidos de animales. De alguna forma suavizaba el silencio que había entre ellos. Doof se frotaba el brazo retraidamente, sin saber que decirle a Perry. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Esta vez, debía pensarlo y no hablar sin meditarlo.-" ¿Que le digo? ¿Que le digo?"-Discutía con él mismo.-"Mi intención no era señalar el muérdago. No quería forzar nada. No era que quisiera algo ¡Pero eso tampoco significa que no quiera nada de ti! Digo eres mi mejor amigo y esas cosas pasan entre amigos ¿O no? "- Finalmente llevó su mano a su frente acomplejado. Al menos se agradece que no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Sería más desastroso. Inhaló hondo como si estuviera buscando las palabras.-Perry...-dijo llamando la atención del agente.

-Estoy lista.-dijo llegando hasta ellos.-Adiós Perry.-se despidió del ornitorrinco, que solo atino a devolverle la cortesía con un gesto con su sombrero.

Doof abrió la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente no podía decir o hacer algo sin temer arruinar el momento. Seguía avergonzado por lo que paso, pero aun así necesitaba preguntar algo.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-le pregunto con una mezcla de nerviosismo y simpatía.

El ornitorrinco observó la actitud extraña de Doof. Creía que se había molestado por su forma de actuar, pero en realidad parecía más que arrepentido. Tal vez no lo había pensado bien. Doof suele hacer cosas sin intención. Lo que ocurrió podría ser una de ellas. Quizá no debería darle importancia a algo accidental que al fin y al cabo no ocurrió. Perry sacudió la cabeza, asintió y sonrió normalmente mientras levantaba su pulgar. Doof también sonrió, solo que más aliviado que antes.- Genial.-dijo más tranquilo.- Entonces, nos vemos.- concluyó. -Adiós.-dijo antes de darse media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la salida.

Perry suspira angustiado. Lo que había ocurrido -o lo que casi no ocurrió- no fue la intención de ninguno de los dos. -"Solo fue..."-el ornitorrinco volvió a suspirar. No debió haber tomado lo que sea que había en ese vaso. Al pensar en eso, lo hizo preguntarse si ¿Lo que tomo lo hizo actuar extraño?

A lo lejos vio como Doof estaba de salida junto con Vanessa. Se despedían de todos los agentes a su paso. Nuevamente observo como Doof hablaba con unos agentes hasta que sus ojos se fijan en el ornitorrinco. Sonrió tímidamente al mismo tiempo que se despedía con su mano a la distancia.

Rápidamente, desvió la vista sonrojado. Apretó fuertemente los puños, solo con pensar en el momento en que pasó todo y lo cerca que estuvieron. Alzó la mirada hacia Doof que aún lo observaba cálidamente, lo cual lentamente lo tranquilizó. Levantó su mano pausadamente para despedirse de Doof con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. El científico sonrió satisfecho y finalmente se marchó del lugar junto con Vanessa.

A pesar de que ya se había ido, seguía sintiéndose nervioso. Definitivamente, se sentía así por lo que había tomado, o al menos eso pensaba para convencerse. Aunque por otro lado, también lo podría ayudar a olvidar cosas.

Se aproximó a paso lento a la mesa donde había más bebidas que tomar. Algo dudoso cogió uno de los vasos y tomó un trago causando sorpresa a los demás agentes, que observaban extrañados la reacción del ornitorrinco.

Sintió un fuerte calor que recorrió su cuerpo. En ese momento, sabía que no iba a ser capaz aguantar su estúpido plan de olvidar. Hace tiempo que no bebía, de alguna forma sabía que le caería mal.

Suspiro, mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. No podía quitar en su mente la cara de Doof cuando se despidió de él. Se veía como un niño asustado que sabía que había cometido un error. Parecía arrepentido. Probablemente, antes de irse se iba a disculpar. Sinceramente él también sentía culpa y quería dejar eso atrás.

Podía superar eso. Mañana iría a ver a Doof mañana a su casa y seguramente, no sucedería nada extraño. Y la relación de ambos sería tan normal como antes. Si es que antes se podía llamar normal.

Repentinamente, una imagen de ambos en la entrada de su guarida llegó a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar. No podía simplemente fingir que no pasó nada ¿o sí? Definitivamente, era la Navidad más extraña que había tenido. Después de todo, era la primera vez que Doof estaba en una fiesta de Navidad en la O.S.B.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Y tantan...
> 
> Primero que nada, no digo que perry sea anti social, pero creo que es muy serio como que pone limites de "estoy en el trabajo por lo que los agentes son compañeros de trabajo" Por que a diferencia de estar con un amigo (Doof) aunque quiera mantenerse serio, como siempre es, igual termina como soltadose un poco y haciendo alguna locura. Al menos eso siento yo. Doof es el unico que lo hace salir de esa seriedad XD
> 
> Tambien, no se que crean ustedes. Pero no veo porque no pueden tomar alcohol, supongo que todos son adultos (aunque sean animales) además es navidad y en ciertos sentido en la OSBA puede ser muy descuidados XD
> 
> *Leccion*: la respuesta tus problemas no esta en el fondo del un vaso :v
> 
> Pero tambien hay que hablarlo y no fingir que paso nada. Tal vez lo hablen en otro capitulo XD
> 
> Y como siempre las sugerencias y amenazas de muerte navideñas atrasadas son bienvenidas.


End file.
